


repent

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [59]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prompt: Daphne actually realizes and grapples with the horrible line she crossed with Simon
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	repent

Perversely, it took coming unexpectedly face to face with Nigel Berbrooke again for her to realise the wrongness of it all; though Nigel had fled upon seeing her face, Daphne could not shake his face from her mind, because it made all the helplessness and fury of that night she had given him a black eye rush back. At the same time, she came to a blinding realisation that while she was able to escape her coerced position and preserve her honour by punching Nigel and no decent person could condemn her for it, Simon could not have hurt her to free himself from her trap without all three of her grown brothers and then perhaps even more than one of her sisters bringing hell upon him. Daphne had to own to herself that he _would_ have had to hurt her for her to relinquish her hold that night, and now, having made herself feel the full, crushing weight of that shame, she could not understand how Simon ever found it in himself to even look upon her again without all the disgust that she now directed at herself. 


End file.
